Tsuki no Uta ( Moon Song )
by valkyrie
Summary: Update for chapter 6!!!tha first ever Yue&Tomoyo's fic Just have a taste of it!!!Believe me you'll know the true new flavour of CCS!!!Well R7R and tell me want you think.
1. The Sadness

  


Disclaimer: Card captor Sakura was owned by Clamp, Kodensha and many people with privileges   
and rights so all credits and apologies to them. I'm only a beginner so please be kind.   
  


**_ Tsuki no Uta - Moon song_** By Valkyrie 

Part 1: The Sadness

I've tried so hard and got so far

In the end it doesn't even matter

I had to fall to lose it all

In the end it doesn't even matter

~ Linkin Park~  


"Tomoyo-chan, can I have a word with you?" 

Kinomoto Sakura, in her winter uniform approached to her friend desk looking rather serious. _Yes..serious.. or maybe even painful.._Tomoyo thought to herself,**_so the time has come_**. and she sighed, followed her inhaled was a smile, the usual smile she could mastered. 

"Ofcorse, Sakura-chan. The rooftop perhaps? It's a private matter,isn't it?" 

Sakura blinked then nod, hanging her head down still when she answered 

"Ye...Yes." 

****

And Tomoyo just smile..... 

"Well, shall we go." 

Slowly as they walked toward the stairs.Not even one word escaped the two girl. Thourgh the busy crowd of their fellow students they went,classes they passed, Sakura couldn't utter a sound. And for Tomoyo,each step they took to the school's rooftop,her heart would crumble. 

They both know what this is all about.   


Reaching their destination, Sakura went in and Tomoyo quietly shut the door behind .While winter breeze sweeped around them from side-to-side, silence continued to take over.   


Until.... 

"It's rather chilling isn't it, snow will properly arrive in a month or so......"Tomoyo decided that she should be the one to break this uneasiness.For Sakura's sake, for** her **sake. 

" Tomoyo-chan....." Sakura began slowly, trying her best to hide her shaking voice."S..Syaoran-kun is back from Hong-kong." 

Tomoyo's eyes widen a little but soon soften with understand."So.. the rumor **was** true." 

"Rumors?" Curiosity she senses in Sakura. _So she doesn't know.Li-kun surely did a great_ _job at making this a surprise for her.How sweet.She_ smiled..bitteredly. 

"About a Chinese transferred student.It was quite a topic around here especially this school, all the girls was swooning over this 'Foreign -Prince'. " 

"Fo..Foriegn Prince!!Hoee??"Sakura blushed, never thought that her Syaoran would become popular so quickly.Tomoyo chuckled _She's so cute when she's confused_. 

"Well, since he's 'charming', 'rich', 'quiet' and ofcorse 'came back from Hong kong to search for his childhood sweetheart in Japan', it could be none other than Li-kun,ne?" 

Now Sakura turned crimson **_childhood sweetheart _**and she suddenly remembered this****recent morning when she met him...."Please tomoyo-chan,don't tease me .." 

EventoughTomoyo would prefer to tease her some more and watch the cute expression she adores most, she know that this is not what Sakura asked her to talk about. 

So she asked her...she had to.... 

"Why are you telling me this ..Sakura-chan..I mean why does it have to be private?What exactly do you want to talk to me about?" 

Sakura startled at her best friend's question. 

"Why?" Tomoyo repeated, quite firmly.She had to,even it'll tare her apart...she had to.. 

"Why? Sakura-chan." 

To confirmed that what she thought is correct, to be sure that........... 

" Because I know that you love me..." 

**__**

She knows. Tomoyo was aware for quite some time that Sakura had finally figured out her deepest secret, her hidden feeling for the Cardcaptor.She doesn't know when and how or neither how long.It doesn't matter, as long as **_she knows._**But still, having Sakura-chan knew and returned her feeling wouldn't hurt much. It's just... 

"But I love Syoran-kun" 

Ended that tears welled up in Sakura 's swollen face.Tomoyo was shock..She should be the one shedding tears but now it turns out that her Sakura is the one wasting them.She just can't bare this...the last thing she ever wish is Sakura-chan crying. She wanted to cry at that thought but she know... crying won't help NOW. 

****

So again she smile... 

She contained her own broken heart and gathered sakura in her arms gently.In her warm embrace,she could hear Sakura murmured "I'm sorry...Tomoyo-chan" repeatedly from time to time. 

"Sakura-chan..Shhh. please don't cry and please.. don't apologize either..it's not your fault." 

Then she paused,all she needed is one more last strength in her."You can't control peoples' hearts nor your own.These things are natural.It's not fair to blame anyone if someone gets hurt..and ..and I know that you never meant to hurt me so please..." 

Somehow that didn't seem to work.Sakura burst into crying harder and Tomoyo shook her head.._Then let's put it this way......_

"Besides..." She said steadying her tone to calm.."I kind of given it up since we started junior high school" 

Sakura gasped a little.She lifted her face up and despite her fresh tears,Tomoyo saw disbelief written all over it. 

"I mean really!!Sakura-chan. I admit feeling something strong for you when I was ten but it faded slowly when we grew up..maybe I inherited this from my mother.You know, she was very fond of Nedeshiko- san when she's little but eventually she end up with someone else..I guess that goes for me too!"She forced to giggled.Trying her best to ignore the tiny piece in her mind scolding _'Yeah right!And even a divorce after that your mom still can't_ _ forget about her mother!!!'._

Sakura sniffed and stared at her...she didn't say a thing so Tomoyo just pulled her to hug again for the last time"Believe me Sakura-chan, If you ask me now, I think 'friendship' is **way **beyond that and I'm truly happy for you and Li-kun" 

After a while Sakura pushed Tomoyo off slightly. Rubbing her clouded eyes.She returned her friend's soothing with a smile, almost a grin and the world was so much more alive. 

"I believe you Tomoyo-chan and I'm not blaming myself anymore. I guess I'm alright now.." 

"That's nice to hear, and please remember one thing,okay? If you and Li-kun ever had a wedding please let me have the honor of designing you outfit and taping the moment, promise?" 

"Hoeeeeeee!!!" 

"Well, I wouldn't miss it for the world you know...after all you're the world most powerful card misstress,you're wedding must be memorable for eternity!Oh my god your dress..It have to be the most elegant dress on earth that add your beauty and cuteness!! Ah I can't wait..It's like the sketch is already on my head ahhhh!!" 

"Tomoyo-chan...." 

Suddenly the bell rang..... 

"It's passed the break.The next class will begin soon"Sakura ran to the door and turned to smiled at Tomoyo "Hurry !Tomoyo-chan.We'll be late!" 

****

Tomoyo smiled, this time her heart lighten with relief 

__

** It's worthed..for her smile...everything is worth the cost**

__

"Then let's head back.We wouldn't want to keep the teacher waiting,ne?" 

Hand in hand they walk back to class. 

* * *

  
  
Later that afternoon, Sakura and Tomoyo walked out together to find a familiar face waiting patiently at the front gate. 

"Syaoran!!" Sakura exclaimed cheerfully,surprised to see him here..was he waiting for her? 

_ He's pleased to the eyes.Tomoyo_ can easily pointed out, wearing his casual outfit which seem to be pretty appealing to all the young girls passing by. Tomoyo could only giggled and whispered in Sakura's ears. 

" You see what I mean? You better keep an eye on him, Sakura- chan." 

Sakura blushed wildly after until they faced with the chesnut-haired boy. Tomoyo bowed to him slowly, keeping her usual accomtomized attitude up gracefully. 

" Okaerinasai, Li-kun.." To see that he seem not to regonize her yet. 

" Um...Hai...Uh..Huh..That long hair...Daidoji?!Daidoji Tomoyo..Is that really you?Wow, you've grown big.." 

" You too, Li-kun.Good to see you again..it's been quite a long time.." 

" Yeah..long indeed. It's nice to be back." 

Tomoyo smiled at him tenderly...With closer look, he suites all those rumors she'd heard about him.....even more._He's so right for my perfect Sakura-chan._ She's happy to see her best friend luckiness and yet it hurts...It hurts all the same. 

"So what are you doing here, Syaoran? I thought school starts next week for you." 

"I was just passing by....so I figured that.." 

"Passing by,eh? Was it such a coincident or you're deliberately here to pick up some cherry blossom" 

"Tomoyo-chan![Daidoji]!!" The couple winced in embarrassment. Tomoyo would only laughed merrily _These two is so fun to push around _she comment to herself ,it felt like old time but she know that it's not the same now, can never be again since..._.Oh well_

She watched the two lovebird in silence then. How they talk to each other. The way they exchange looks _Yes,indeed.Definately in love._Only the picture made her pain run deeper and deeper._ They're so...match._Meant to be that it's killing her.She has to get out of here,be gone off this atmosphere before...... 

Besides, They're parted for so long and they need quality time together. 

_ They needed to be alone,** I need to be alone**,_to be lonesom,not just that loneliness she always felt, but to be truly alone so....... 

"Tomoyo-chan, Syaoran and I are thinking to head for some ice scream in town,would you like to join us ?" 

"I'd love to Sakura-chan but unfortunately I have to head home, my mother was expecting me early today." She pray to god Sakura wouldn't caught her lying...she was a terrible liar and she hates to lie especially with Sakura but this day and this moment..she throw her merit away. 

"Oh...in that case then maybe some other time..okay?promise?!!" 

"'Promise. And thank you so much for the offering.I'll see you later, Sakura-chan, you too Li-kun." 

"Um...O.k" 

"Ja ne! Tomoyo- chan" And they strolled down the road together.Sakura bid her finalwave and Syaoran bowed politely .Then they disappeared and Tomoyo was alone. 

_ At last. S_he thought, coaxing her head from left to right .Identify where she was and where she will be next. _The Penguin - King Park?Perfect. I guess I'll stay here for a_ _while .._she decided.Then walked directly to the swinging and swinged it slowly. 

Home could make nothing better, with too much space for her alone and noone was there to comfort her.The park may be unoccupied right now but still..despite the quietness,it has a great sight to look at, much plesurable than her giant empty room.Since the place held many good memories with Sakura. 

**_Sakura. _**Tip-toe to push herself higher a bit, she thought of Sakura and the event that took place so recently.She closed her eyes and open them to stared at the sunset sky_._ _I 've tried to do this all day.So it isn't a dream...or else I'll be in my bed..it's real_ _..afterall..._   


__

**Sakura-chan knew how I felt, she knew it all along and still..**   


**"I love Syaoran-kun.."**

****

_Ofcorse._ Tomoyo sighed,She loved Syaoran-kun. She keep saying this to herself over and over.She thought she was ready and sort of prepare for it. 

__

I supported the pair,didn't I?....Talk about bringing something upon yourself... 

__

Syaoran loves Sakura. And Sakura will love Syaoran in return. She knew it. Sometime she cursed the habit of her.Those knowledgeable gifts she processed. If she doesn't knew all of this from the beginning,maybe she'll hurt less. 

__

No..no.. I should not feel pain..She's happy,isn't she ? That should be enough..   


__

**Her happiness is my happiness.**Yeah, I should be happy..I should just **smile.**

****

Smlie.Like always.   


****

Smile.   


****

And finally..Tomoyo cry...She cry like there's no tomorrow..like she never cry in **her entire life....she cry.**   
  


**Her most fearful nightmare came true and she never thought it'll hurt more than a dream .......... like this......... **

To be continued......

* * *

**__**

Japanese translation: Okaerinasai -welcome back   
Ja ne- see you later 

__

**Note:** Wow I'm finished! Never thought it'll be so hard!Sorry to keep you bored, this chapter   
was kind of Tomoyo self- reflex,ne? Well it is a 'dramatic' fiction and I intend to keep it   
dark but not TOO dark ofcorse so thing will lighten up as th story roll by. It's just   
the beginning and this first chapter was only to show how much pain our heroin is going   
through.Talking about expressing pain of loosing love, Utada Hikaru's 'First love' sure   
affected this piece a whole lot.I almost cry writing it!!! 

Tomoyo's soulmate will be reveal in the next chapter and I bet cha nobody can guess   
who the lucky he[or she] is. Here's a hint... Nobody ever paired him/her with our   
Tomoyo-chan [As far as I know].So Eriol is out of the picture.Well too bad after reading   
" A cappella'" I almost change my mind,Kit-san you're so cool!! 

I would love having totally everything about my work.. Comments ,critics,flames   
..ANYTHING,cause that so me proof that there **is** someone out there who care about   
my poor writting..so please!! 

Thank you for reading this fic and this note!!   


Valkyrie....[ valkyrie@newyorkcity.com ] 


	2. The Silence

Disclaimer: Card captor Sakura belongs to Clamp, Kodensha and many people who was   
responsible. I'm not making any money out of this!Really! it's just for fun... ^_^ !!!   
  
  


**_Tsuki no Uta - Moon song _**by Valkyrie

Part 2: Encounter   


** He's late.**   


Art class took longer than usual and now he's particularly** late.**How in the world will he   
manage to be home before 7? He was clue less. 

_ Touya will have to work without his dinner today. _He muttered as he quickly scooped his   
belonging into the backpack._And it's all because of ME. _Slipping his coat, he picked up his feet   
and hurried home. 

Once at the front exit, he glanced at his watch.   


" 6.45 .... and it takes 30 minutes to the apartment, even the bus won't make it..." He turned   
back then. "Maybe I'll take the back route."   


At the back of Yukito's mind, Yue was sighing..almost annoyed. 

_ Looks like** I** have to save **myself**..._

When Yukito reached the quiet school garden,darkness claimed him. As enormous wings   
stretched out, Yue flew directly to the falling horizon.   


* * *

  


_ Hmmm..it's almost night._ The moon guardian noted.._Kind of hard to fly but also nice I_   
_ supposed, noone on the ground could have notice me up here.And if they do,They will properly_   
_ think I'm just a big owl.._

He continued flying, feeling the cool air brushed his face and rustled his wing. _It's been long_   
_ since I flew up here **actually **since I 've been in this form.He_ shook his head slightly then. Flying   
in the sky always makes him lost in thought. He didn't know why but it **always **did.He just have   
to remind himself that it's not the time. He must hurry ho....   


**_Clow's home._**

He paused, looking down the familiar structure below his feet._It's clow's mansion. _He   
allowed himself to gaze at the place for a minute.The garden, the wooden oak door,the gothic   
designed window , the balcony..Everything.Even in the dark, he could still see it. Maybe it's   
because he didn't use his eyes, he uses his memories and that quite painful. In his memories   
there are people living there and the emptiness now sure triggered his emotion to minimum.   


_It hasn't changed much.since..._   


_ No.There's nobody there anymore. _Shifting his wings, he focused his direction again._ **Nobody**_   


It has been 4 years since Clow's reincarnation departed for England. He had lefted   
everything...his power, his legacy, his past here with Sakura, his chosen inheritant. Everything   
and ofcorse **HIM** too. 

Since then things turned out to be peaceful.,toopeaceful. Not that he mind 'peace', in fact   
he'd learned to enjoy and content with his previous life and his new mistress easily.He admitted   
his present master was kind and truly deserves Clow's power. It's just that it's was well...dull.   
Without all that strange stuffs happening in Tomoeda, what will be the use of his power?   


** Even his existence seems worthless.**   


****Cerberos has his way settled. No need to be in his 'true form' to be a part of the Kinomoto   
family. And the fact that now Sakura's father gained his power and knew the whole story, it's   
alright for him to appear freely in the resident.. as long as he's in the house with his   
stuffed- animal form. For Yue it's different..sometimes he wishes he was created like Cerberos.   


He sighed... 

**Tsukishiro Yukito....**His ' other form', now studying in college, living his life with Touya   
, Sakura's brother. Yue never once feel uncomfortable being him nor his relationship with his   
mistress's Onii-chan,so he decided it wouldn't hurt to stay in Yukito's form as much as possible.   
_ Besides, Yukito is the one whose needed. _He ached at the thought. 

**_ [ Yukito is Yukito and Yue is Yue] _**he considered that a moral...Thus, Yukito's love for   
Touya doesn't have anything to do with his own emotion.If Touya doesn't love him THAT way,   
he's perfectly fine about it. For him Touya is the reason he was able to remain until now..he   
felt grateful not love. His love is for someone else and that person is gone Not entirely but gone.   


That boy Eriol is not Clow.Kinomoto Fujitaka is not Clow. Sakura is not Clow. 

** Clow is no more.**   


Realized that, it became uneasy then. To be himself. So he rarely did.Cause there was no   
point of being Yue.Sure there was times, when Sakura needed to greet him or Cerberos want   
to talk to him about stuff.. but he couldn't include it as a conversations. It's so.... short. How   
long was he out floating in the sky or speak to anyone for more than 15 minutes. 

He wondered if there's a way that he could disappear without Yukito following him.. he   
wonder if Sakura can do that for him. He thought for quite sometime to ask but held back. He   
knew she wouldn't even though she could. She had told him many time that she like him as   
much as Cerbero and if he's gone..she'll blame herself and her useless power forever. Luckily   
her Onii-chan give him his power. And **HOW** could he asked her to erase him? He possibly   
couldn't. 

So now what can be done? He couldn't do anything about it..couldn't be with anyone. Sakura   
said there's many cared about him. Herself, Kero-chan, Eriol-kun, Touya and what's that girl's   
name..Daidouji Tomoyo. Still he cann't accept their friendship, his inner mind is telling him that.   


When does he start to denied love. _Oh yeah, after Clow died._   


He felt insecure,perhaps even **lonely.**   


His apartment can be seen and he snapped.   


_ Here I go again, lost in thought. Guess I'm created this way. Damned Clow and_   
_ his weird taste.He liked me to think of everything but content to keep it inside._   


Suddenly he heard a sob. **_From down there?_**   


****His eye witnessed a girl. She was sitting on the swinging with her dark head down. She   
was alone in the park and assumed from the sound she makes, she was crying?She's somehow   
very near to his presence. He should leave before she saw him.But again he shouldn't Because   
the girl was no stranger to him. _Now what was her name..._   


" Daidouji Tomoyo." 

He floated down . Something inside was telling him he mustn't leave her this way..alone.   
  


* * *

  


_ It's dark already.Tomoyo_ sniffed.She push her thick black locks from her face gently.The long   
object was blocking her face. _The tears won't stop. I've been crying for hours but it won't stop._   


_ ** Even now.**_   


_ I must look like a drowned puppy right now._ Who'd ever thought a completely calm girl like   
Daidouji Tomoyo could have cry this much....She chuckled between her weeping.   


_ Maybe it's because I held it too long.** Too long........**_   


**** Her body tensed when she sensed a flood of air circling behind her. It caught her attention   
and she turned her head immediately at the source of wind.   


She saw him then, wings spread widely.So white that it seem to shimmer.Her first thought   
was an angle she is looking at until she have her closer view.   


" Yue- san?" She questioned. He noded.Tomoyo absorbed her situation quite quickly.   


_ Sakura-chan's guardian saw me cry.....that's not good..not at all. _She pulled her sleeve   
and swiftly wiped the early tears out.   


" Wha..What are you doing here Yue-san? Have you lost your way or something?..." 

He didn't answer. Just stared. And Tomoyo was beginning to get uncomfortable. 

" What are **YOU **doing here?" 

" Me?.... I just have a little walk....that's all and...." 

" You're lying. " he moved closer to her. He saw her face, she WAS crying and from the look   
of it, she was crying hard.Harder than a normal cause would effected."You were crying..Why?"   
He knew he shouldn't be personal with the girl, he **hates **being personal about other peoples'   
businesses but hell... he was already darn emotional about his own matters today, listen to   
somebody else's wouldn't hurt..   


And the girl look like she need some help.Someone to talk to.Although she denies it.   


Tomoyo was stunned. Did she just hear the colded guardian said she lied and why she   
was crying..As much strange that he was asking this is that somehow he cared about what   
happen to her? _No...I must misheard ..Why would Yue-san want to know..._

**"Why were you crying."** he repeated, this time if she keep silent, he will leave her be.   
Maybe she really needed to be alone. 

Tomoyo sighed.He_ may not feel concerned for me but if he want to know that much._   
_ Telling him won't be such a bad idea, he'd have some dignity enough to shared it with_   
_ anyone ,** plus **he would go away after getting what he wants.. _Yes,and leave her with her misery.   


So she began her sad story,   


" The person I loved for so long finally knows my feeling. Unfortunately, as I predicted, 'That   
person' didn't return my affection and offer me pure friendship instead." she paused   
gaining herself. she was going to cry over this soon.She told herself But it's finishing.   
She must wait until he leaves." Currently I realize that I'd lost ' that person' forever so I cry,   
now you have all the information you need would you please be satisfy and forget everything   
you saw and heard?" 

She knew she sounded a little harsh but she was really not in the mood.REALLY.   


He closed his eyes.So_ the girl like to be alone.Might as well have her way._   
" As you wish....Sorry for interfering.." Turning around, he prepared his journey home.   


"Good day..Yue-san." Even though she was crying it's not an excuse to loose her manner.   
  


Instead of returning the word, Yue glanced at her for one quick look. Before he took off.   


Tomoyo watched him every move. Confessing herself that having Yue middling her moment   
wasn't that bad afterall. Because of him, she somehow stop crying._I must thank him for that_.   
She was busy getting Yue off the picture and has her mind off the ordeal at least a moment. 

She decided to took the opportunity and return home. 

_Mother will be worried. It's past 7 already and......._. " Kyaaa!!" The impact sent Tomoyo   
to the ground. She opened her eyes to see a group of teenage boys a couple years beyond her   
ages,all their attention was to her.She smelled alcohol. _They're drunk._   


And she knows she's in trouble.   
  


* * *

  
Japanese Translation: Kyaaa- A women exclamation in Japan. Usually when they ran into an   
accident and when surprised. 

Note: GRINNED and SNICKERED ^0^ 

Yep!! So I've decided to make it Tomoyo and Yue's fic...Told cha noone will ever get it!   
And for some of you who mentioned Touya..Hmm..Why didn't I think of that.....   
Alright!!...I know ,I know the chances is so TOTALLY none! But hey!I happen to live in a free   
country!!And they'll made a great couple you'll see. Not that I don't like E&T pairing, in fact   
I never get bored of it, I just feel good for a change. 

As for this part I've made it to a boring self-centered chapter again! My apologies! I swear!   
I'm not **that** dramatic person you know!!From now on I try to blend it to something a little   
tasty perhaps? 

Lastly, I do hope this alternate pairing won't spoil anything...and like I said Comments and   
Flames are always welcome!!And thank you for the previous ones too!! 

I'll put my reasons why I picked Yue and Tomoyo in the nex part.   
  


JA NE!! ...............Valkyrie@ newyorkcity.com   
  
  


* * *

Updates note: I've recived so many advises concerning mistakes on my grammar.   
So, for the last two parts I've sent, please relized that I uploaded the more careful   
version. Arigato and please accept my apologies. I'll try to be more careful from now on. ^-^   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Scent

The scent   


Disclaimers: Card captor Sakura is a property of Clamp, Kodensha and many people who   
took responsible of. I don't own anyone here.... 

This is a very rough draft...just what to see how others reponse with it!!!! 

**_Tsuki no uta- Moon song_** By Valkyrie   
  


** Part 3 : The scent**   
  
  


** She knew she's in trouble.**   


"Pardon me, but I'm in a hurry, would you mind step aside" She tried to remain cool eventhough   
her heart is racing. Fear she felt toward these boy. The way they look at her, it's not very becoming 

"Ho ho... Look what we have here.." One of them said. His rude stare roamed over her body   
, from head to toe. 

"A high-school girl." Another added. 

" Well, well. And from the uniform, it's a Tomoeda's student." 

" Hmmm.That place sure has some fine chicks." This one not only used the eyes, his hand captured   
her long dark hair and brought it closer to his lips. Tomoyo almost squeak at the action.   


She could smell liquid coming from all of them. And it disgusts her.   


She pulled away, ready to run.   


But there was too many of them. Two of them ran to the direction she's heading. Blocking her.   
Before she knew it, she was locked in a circle. They're laughing.   


** She should go home when she had the chance.**   


"Where da ya think you're going..bishojo-chan?:" 

"Yeah, stay with us for a while, keep us company."   


She gripped at her school bag. Trusting her defensive instinct, she threw the object directly one of them.   
It caused him to loose balance and she escaped. Too bad it's not that easy. The rest of them grabbed her   
shoulder and she was forced into much worse situation.   


"Why.. you little brat! You almost broke my nose!!" he yelled. 

"What do we do with her then?" 

" She gets what she deserve" while his filthy hand clutching on her shirt.   


Tomoyo closed her eyes. Her chance had slipped away. _Please someone help me.. God, Mother...._   


**_ Sakura-chan..._**   


"Agggghhhhh!!!!!"   


Rain of crystals came out of nowhere. Cutting swiftly between Tomoyo and the intruders. Drawing   
injuries from them. Not grave ofcorse but for sure there's blood.   


"Let her go..." 

Before the moon, he stood, flipping his wings.   


**_ Yue- san......_**   


"What the heck...." When they saw him with his cold gaze piercing through them. They were panic. 

"Wahhhhh!! It's a monster!!!!!!!!"   


After that they're gone, leaving Tomoyo staring at her saviour. 

_ Monster, huh?_ He landed his feet on the surface. So very gently. Then he marched toward the poor girl,   
searching a word to say.   


This must be what Clow once told him about. Human's cruelty and abuse. Never imagine that those things   
exist here in this peaceful town, that it would happen to someone he knew He was blanked. What to say   
in this situation except..............   


" Are you alright?"   


Tomoyo barely keep her body steady. Dropping her knees to the ground with her shaking shoulder   


_If Yue- san wasn't here in time if..._   


Fear, relief, confusion, sadness and pain . All mixed together. Even for someone like her.. It was still too much.   


_If HE wasn't here. I would've... THEY could've..._   


Yue walked over to her ,bending himself to exam any injuries. Good thing He was in time.   
They didn't have a chance and she was perfectly fi....   


She threw herself to his chest then. Letting it go in one single blow of tears,Tomoyo pushed all her   
self-esteem aside and cry again, this time with everything combined. Everything that happened today.   


"Yue...san..I'm scared.. I **REALLY **am...scared." her voice hardly edible.   


He felt much fear in her, much sorrow. Not only from her uncontrollably shaking shoulders and hands   
which clutched on his robe, it was her expression, he presumed. She was so close... and something   
tingled his nose. Something that arisen from her.   


_ This..scent... perfume?___

  
_ No...it's somehow more natural, more light and fresh._   


He shook his head, cursing himself cause it's not the time. He patted her shoulder gently. He   
hoped it'll do her any good.   


"I..I ...I I'm tired..tired of being strong...I'm not strong...not at all."   


_ Now what is she talking about?_   


"I never was and never will be.." 

".............................................." 

"..Sakura- chan"   


_Aah..so that what it is...the mistress ofcorse... I've should have known._   


Ended that, Tomoyo drifted off. She 've cried herself to faith in a certain guardian's arm. The last   
thing she saw was a pair of crystal-like violate orbs.   


"Hey... wait."   


Yue sighed. Found it useless to called upon her again. Obviously, she won't gain conscious for a while.   
And to think that he himself was in the state of hurry, he push his palm to his forehead. He can't just   
leave her like this. Those scoundrels may be back. He should escort her home...but where? He never been   
to her house before. Sakura's house is a good choice but judging from the reason of her suffering,   
Yue wasn't quite positive that the girl was willing to see his mistress just yet. Not to mention being at her home.   


His place is nearby... and Yukito or Touya properly has her telephone number lying around somewhere.   


_My place it is._ He decided. _After that, I'll let my other self handle this_. Yukito knew this girl more than   
he does and despite that, his friendly expression and consolation will be much more comfortable than his.   


He sensed her shivering and he believed he should get going. Picking her up in his arms carefully, so   
not to disturb her sleep. He carry her up to the sky. Up there, he could smelled it once again. _This scent._.   
It's like nature were mixed together... like he never smelled before in his life. So warm eventhough he   
can't touch. So soothing beyond words and so right...   


_ And it's coming form her.._   


He stole a looked at the girl then, sleeping soundly in his arms. He noticed how light she was, that sure suites   
her slim frame. She have changed so much from the girl he first saw four years ago.Not her personality   
ofcorse. Yue was surprised of human's ability to grow.The person carrying the camera around his mistress   
was a girl, but **this **is a woman.Her pale face and eyelashes moisten from tears. Her long curly hair pooling   
around his shoulders and hers. Some of the silky strain danced in the wind.   


_She is beautiful.._.in the mysterious way..._ and this scent.._...   


As much as it attracted him, it was annoying him too. Since it was the reason he almost flew to the   
wrong way...   
  
  


  


Tomoyo opened her eyes. The room was filled with delicious smell of bread and spagetthi. _I guess_   
_ I'm pretty hungry. _She commented.She noticed a clock nearby.   


_ 9 P.M. already?_   


Rolling herself to the other side of the bed she figured that the room wasn't hers.Then she snapped.   


_ Bedroom?Whose_   


The door slowly opened. Stepping in was a man with kind eyes behind glasses. Carried something   
which appear to be a tray along with him. And whatever it is on that tray,it smell fabulous! Tomoyo noted.   


" Tomoyo-chan!! You're awake.How are you feeling.." the man said coaxing his white head thoughtfully 

"Tsukishiro-san?"   


He nodded with a warm smile." You must be hungry. Here, I brought some spagetthi and rolls. It might be   
a little sour but that's all we have... I'm afraid"   


"No..no Tsukishiro-san. Thank you. It look very good.." She took her fork and taste it then. "And it IS   
very good Tsukishiro-san."   


He smiled." It's nice to hear that. "Before Tomoyo could ask him anything, he excused himself to   
the kitchen.Letting herself to relax a bit, Tomoyo has no difficulty finishing her delicious meal.She could ask   
him later. right now she's terribly hungry. Not long later when Yukito came with a glass of water.   
They exchanged smile as she took the cold liquid from him.   


"To-ya was out on his part time job again so it's just you and me.. there's much more where that   
spagetthi came from so don't be so moderous, kay.." 

" Ye..yes..ah Tsukishiro- san.." 

" Huh?" 

" How did I get here?" She asked. 

"You know.." he said skeptically. "I didn't even know **How** did I get here.. The last thing I remembered   
was I was at college, the next thing I know was I'm home. With you on the couch"   


Tomoyo blinked at the flood of information._ If he couldn't remember anything, it must be......_   


"I figured my 'true-self' was the one who brought us here." He told her in a cheerful manner.   


So she wasn't dreaming,Yue-san_ WAS the one who saved me...not Sakura-chan....It was Yue-san._   
Longing in her eyes then she shook her head viciously.. _Never mind..I should thank him.._   


"Tsukishiro-san?" 

"Ye..yes?" 

"I was just wondering if.."   


** Knock..knock..**   


"Oh! It's must be your mother." 

"My mother.." 

"Yep.I've contacted her as soon as I got my feet back..she sounded very worried" 

"Ohh..." she mumered and walk to the door with Yukito..feeling pretty much guilty.   


And Yukito was right. Daidouji Nozomi bursted into the room with tears foaming her eyes. She ran   
directly to Tomoyo giving her daughter a crushing hug.   


"Tomoyo-chan I was so worried! What happen! Are you hurt!?How did you get here in Tsukishiro-san   
and Touya-kun's apartment? Are you feeling alright? Don't you ever scare me like that ever, you hear!??!"   


Tomoyo chuckled. Now which question shall she answer first?   


"I'm okay,mother. Tsukishiro-san was the best of help.I'm sorry to keep you worry." 

"But you looked so pale.What happen? I heard you collapsed. Did anything happen to you?" 

"Nothing happened mother...it's just a long day" There she goes again. Lying. but for a good cause   
then she beamed brightly at her mother which appears to calm down and turned to bow at Yukito. 

" I don't know how to thank you enough Tsukishiro- san.. You've saved my precious thing in the world." 

" Oh..No.. It was nothing! I just do what I can do, besides it's not me who found her.." 

"?????!!!!!" Nozomi was puzzled. She didn't see anyone but HIM around here. 

" He's not here at the moment" Yukito cut off quickly, covering his mistakes. 

" Well who ever he is, make sure he'll have my gratitude." 

" Alright." 

"Now, Tomoyo. Let's us be on our way. We would want to disturb Tsukishiro-san's private time. would we?" 

"Hai.mother" She bowed at Yukito, copying what her mother just did." Thank you for the wonderful meal. The   
spagetthi was the best I've had..." 

"Oh...Oh! That! Well I'd to remember that and tell To-ya. He's the one who made it!" 

"In that case thank him too."   


Tomoyo beamed again as well as Yukito. 

"Oyasuminasai. Tsukishiro-san." 

"Oyasumi." 

After that the two disappeared down the hall. Yukito shut the door quietly and head toward his bedroom.   
He sat on his desk tiredly, feeling all his energy being used. _Now what does he did this time._He glanced at the   
mirror not far from him. There's a little note pinning on it. 

It says, 

' Dinner is on the table, heat it in the microwave. Sorry that I couldn't wait even it's** our** anniversary.   
I would if you haven't been so late!!You better have a good explanation when I get back,Yuki. 

Love....To-ya. '   


He smiled to himself at the little devil's face Touya drawn at the end of the note.But when he realized that the   
massage described how his friend and lover must have been disappointed, he sighed. "Oh, brother"   


Then he looked at his reflection again. "Yeah, you BETTER have a good explanation for this!"   
  


In the car, Nozomi was embracing Tomoyo tightly.It convinced Tomoyo totally now that her mother   
truly care for her and she really meant what she said to Yukito. She is the 'precious thing' to her.She felt so   
bad about making her mother worried this much.   


" Tomoyo-chan. It's a good thing you're alright. I can't bare if something happen to you" 

"Mother, I'm sorry." 

" Just don't do that to me again...promise." 

"Hai." She gave her mother the most tender smile and wiped the tears from Nozomi's face with pale finger.   


Breaking the silence, Nozomi suddenly said,   


" We owed Tsukishiro-san everything...sniff..and to think think that he ....sniff wasn't there."   


At that Tomoyo frozed, remembered what she completely forgot.   


**_Yue-san..... _**I_'ve forgot to thank him. I've thank Tsukishiro-san but Yue-san........._   


She turned her head to the back window. She was quite far from his mansion,she lectured. It'll be abpropirte   
to turn back and disturb everyone around. Her mother, her bodyguard who's driving and... especially him   


_ I'll thank him tomorrow then... it's Saturday I hope he's available_   


Then she closed her eyes, reminding herself again before she dozed off to sleep.   


  


"Oh.... so that what happened, poor Tomoyo-chan."   


Somewhere in Yukito mind ,he was speaking with the winged moon guardian. It been quite sometime   
now that they discover this new ability in them. Since Touya give up his power to Yue, it seems easy for both   
Yukito and Yue to talk to each other in sleep under a certain circumstance that Yukito will still have   
nothing left in his memories when awake.   


Yue nodded, knowing what Yukito will ask him next.." I'll tell **him** in the morning for you." 

"Thank you... and for telling me this too. It'll be quite weird not knowing anything I've done." 

He looked at his other-self with the corner of his eyes. "Then if that all.." he turned his back to leave. 

"Uh..wait." 

"What?" 

"I was just wondering about something?" Yukito paused."Why don't you wait until Tomoyo-chan   
awakes, she seems like she want to thanks you." 

"I help her because I have to. Not for her word of gratitude" Yukito chuckled. "What's so funny." 

" I think you're shy." 

"What?" Yue snared at his half. 

"Haha..I was just kidding. you're those devoted types huh?" 

"Hmp." He started to walked away. Yukito grinned at his grumpy behaviour. 

"You're acting very strange today, Yue-san." 

"What makes you said that" He said with his back to Yukito. He noticed him fading slowly, a sigh when   
Yukito was going into his blissful slumber. 

"Nothing. It seem like you're 'avoiding' yet ' attached' to something, maybe it's my imagination" 

"....................................................."._..**Me**....attached......... avoiding?_

"By the way it's nice to see your soft part today Yue-san, you really seem to be worry about Tomoyo-chan." 

_ Hm..................... That girl Tomoyo......._

"Anyhow,see you again in the next sleep.. have a good dream"   


Yukito was vanished. He left Yue nothing except his doubtful phases that Yue would give anything to   
banish them from his head.** Anything.**   


Shortly after he too fell asleep, surrounding him was the scent. _Gardenia._ he decided   


_It was a scent of gardenia._   


And he knew he'll have good dream tonight   


To be continue......   


Japanese translation: Hai- Yes   
Oyasuminasai- Goodnight   
Bishojo- Pretty girl 

Note: Yay!Another part done and someone's ice is starting to melt away![ You know who! ]. Tomoyo seems so   
fragile don't you think All she does was sleep.. faith.. cry and sleep in my fic. I'm sure gonna make her do   
something else in the next part. Just wait and see!   
Like I said in the earlier part.. this part I'll be talking about why I choose to pair this completely different   
alternate couple so here's goes [you don't have to read this if you don't want to.. it's a waste of time] 

Now the question... Why 'Yue & Tomoyo' of all people... what about Sakura, Touya and Eriol. 

1] They weren't unable to be with the one they love at the end[ and I can't stand it!] 

2] They both have long hair [ even Yue's white and Tomoyo's black, it still quite a good opposite pairing] 

3] She looks like and angle and he IS one. 

4] They prefer to keep their inner feeling to themselves. 

5] Their lost love fell for someone out off the blue [ Sakura-->Syoaran, Clow( Eriol)--> Mizuki Kaho] 

6]I strongly believe in opposite attraction... She smiles and laughs a lot while he rarely does and ooh did   
I mention their hair!! 

And etc.........much much more[ It'll be superb if someone could point out] 

You'll see, besides the fact that they barely speak to each other in the original story and their personality   
difference, they have so many thing in common. So I figured... **Why not?** And here it is [properly] the   
first one ever Tomoyo and Yue's fanfiction.   


Again,reviews. They're like food and water to us writers so PLEASE!!!!! 

And yeah! you can send them to me directly at my E-address....... Valkyrie@newyorkcity.com 

See you anytime soon!!!. 

Oh yeah! I have decided to change Tomoyo's scent from Lily to gardenia have anyone notice that?   
Well I think it's pretty fit for her so well,....that what I think ofcorse!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Sign

conversation

Disclaimer: Card captor Sakura belongs to Clamp, Kodensha and many people who are   
responsible. I'm not making any money out of this!Really! it's just for fun... ^_^ !!!   


This is just a rough draft...... again 

** _Tsuki no Uta- Moon song_ By Valkyrie**   


** Part 4: Conversation**   


** " So where have you actually been, yesterday?"**   


Kinomoto Touya said skeptically after stuffed his toasted bread in his waiting mouth. 

"I told you before To-ya!! I don't remember!!" As Yukito poured fresh coffee for himself." I was   
at the University by 6:30 and the next thing I know I was here........ at 8.00!!"   


Touya glared a little at his lover, not serious ofcorse, just teasingly as if he didn't believe him. 

But in the contrary Yukito knew he **did **believe him and that he understand everything without any   
further explanation. 

_He liked to teased people he loved. I should have known._ Yukito smiled.   


"Awright...alright. I believe you..if you didn't remember or mean it, we both knew whose responsible   
for it ne? I 'll talked to HIM later then." He sighed after setting his empty cup on the table. Snatching   
his bag, he looked at his watch." Well, I gotta run.....You have class too, don't you?" 

Yukito nodded with his impish smile.This time Yue wouldn't be able to help him. 

"Looks like we're both late. Huh?" 

Touya gave him a little grinned "See you later." He turned to the door when Yukito caught him   
in the arm. Tiptoeing to the same height of the taller man, he placed a small kiss on Touya's now   
flushed- tan cheek. 

" Have a nice day. To-ya." He said in a playful tone. 

"Uh...huh." He blushed to the door then and Yukito chuckled. 

"Now it's my turn to go."   


  


Tomoeda University, 6:00 pm 

Tomoyo wandered aimlessly thorough out the campus. The university was absolutely bigger than   
her school.She'd already spent fifteen minutes looking for his faculty and now it looks like she'll   
need another fifteen to look for HIM. She should ask someone here, then she spotted two student at the   
corner. Hoping she would be in time before Yukito returned home, she marched to asked them briefly..   


" Pardon me, do you know where I could find Tsukishiro Yukito-san? I only know that he studies   
in this faculty..........." 

The boys looked shocked. Tomoyo wasn't sure why but they really did. 

"Ah..." One of them finally spoke out. "Tsukishiro....ofcorse we know him. We're in the   
same section..." 

"Ye...Yeah! I think he's in history class right now....I guess. The class will be over in about 5 minutes   
if you hurried..you could catch him quite easily." 

"It's room 203 ,you could take the stairs over there.." As he pointed to the right. 

Tomoyo smiled and bowed gracefully, thanking them for their useful information. And she turned   
and walked slowly. When she was no where in sight........... 

"Wow! did you see that girl?" The first one said. 

"Yeah! That's the finest girl I've ever seen! I wonder what faculty she studies in?" The second was   
twice more exciting than the other. 

" I don't think so, never seen her around the campus before. Perhaps a highschool chick..." 

" Man! I wish I had one of those... too bad she's already takin'.." 

"Huh?" 

"Ofcorse! who else? She's looking for Tsukishiro, isn't she? Damn, that lucky...."   


Tomoyo just smiled. They should keep it down a little bit, she could even hear them from the 2nd floor. 

_ Looks like they've got the wrong idea.. Yukito-san **was** the only one whose takin' and it's certainly_   
_ not by me..._

She continued her way to the wooden door, the plate sighed " 103... History Class". 

_Seems like the class is dismissing......and come to think about it if it's 'history class' that means....._

" Well! Isn't that Tomoyo-chan!!" Came a cheerful, kind and familiar voice. 

" Kinomoto-san...... konbanwa......" Tomoyo bowed again. Sakura's father is working here as well. She   
feel somewhat guilty for not recalling this earlier, she should go greet him first. 

"Konbanwa, Tomoyo-chan and please don't be so formal..." He bent his head as well. "You looks well...   
how about Nozomi-san?" 

"She doing fine...thank you for your concern..." 

" It's very surprising to see you here Tomoyo-chan. Are you looking for something?" 

"Actually, I was here to see.." 

" Tomoyo-chan!!" They turned to see Yukito walking toward them. Smile printed on his face.   
" What are you doing here?" 

"Konbanwa, Tsukishiro-san." 

"Ahh... so Tomoyo-chan was here to see Tsukishiro-kun." Kinomoto Fujitaka quickly absorbs the   
situation but suddenly he paused to look at his watch. "My, my. It's almost half passed six, Sakura-san   
must be waiting for her dinner right now... would you excuse me... Tomoyo-chan and Tsukishiro-kun..   
I'll see you in the next period.." 

"Not at all, please give Sakura-chan my greeting." 

"Have a safe journey home Kinomoto-san and thank you for the wonderful class today." 

" I'll make sure to do that, Tomoyo-chan." The three of them exchanged smiles and Fujitaka was gone   
leaving Tomoyo and Yukito by themselves." 

"Are you here to see me Tomoyo-chan.." He started first but it was answered by her silence   
"What is it?" 

"I'm afraid this isn't the right place, Tsukishiro-san. Actually I came here to see 'someone else'   
if you know what I mean" 

He was puzzled but it wasn't long before he understand her. 

" Oh!...O.k. so where shall we go?" 

"I have one place in mind... but I hope I'm not disturbing your time..." 

"No. No. No. No , Please lead the way." 

"Thank you."   


  


"Here we are" 

It took no more than 15 minutes by bus to get to the park. Right now they are standing on the empty area.   
Above them, the sun is slowly fading out. It's nearly nighttime 

"I promise to make it quick, Tsukishiro-san." 

"You don't have to be that moderous Tomoyo-chan. Besides...... **he** was willing to talk to you anyway.   
I think...." 

"Huh?" She wondered what did he mean by that and just a blink of her eyes,Yukito was nowhere in sight.   
Replacing him was... 

" YUE-SAN......" Her blue eyes fixed on his violet ones. 

" What do you what?" He was cold... as always... but something was wrong.. he knew it from inside.   


**_Nervousness?_** He's not sure but this feeling was attacking him since he saw her a moment ago and   
he didn't know why. Was it because her surprising visit? Or perhaps it's the way she stared at him like she   
was staring right now. Or maybe it was herself in that pale green dress which look striking beautiful   
on her. What's the matter with him? 

" I want to thank you for the things that happen yesterday." 

"................................ " He only watched her and she began to get uncomfortable. 

"I didn't have a chance to so here I am." 

".................................." 

"If it wasn't for you, I don't know what would have happened to me and....." 

".................................." She was afraid by his quietness now. 

" I must be disturbing your time... well.. that's all I have to said... well.. thank you for your......" 

".........................do you?" He cuts her off with his low voice. 

"Excuse me, Yue-san but, I can hardly hear you." 

"I said..... you just don't seem to had it with this park, do you, what if those scoundrels come back?" 

_So he's worrying about **this**? I thought he was mad about me...... _she chuckled.. _how sweet of him_

" Ofcorse, I'm still scare of this place especially at this time.." 

"Then......" 

" It's very quite here, and you wouldn't want to be seen on public, do you? Besides, I'll think I'll be fine..." 

"................." He was stunned, questioning her confidence. 

" I'm with you ,am I? Noone can hurt me." She beamed at him. 

"................." 

" But Thank you for your concern, Yue-san." 

He turned his face the other way." I'm not concerning or anything.." 

She smiled at him. _He really **IS** stubborn, just like Kero-chan said. _Then she walked slowly to the   
swinging, the same swinging she swung yesterday. His eyes tracking her movement. 

"Yue-san, besides my gratitude, I want to apologize to you too." She sat on it gently then, her face lifted up   
to see the moon guardian. 

"There's nothing to apologize about." 

"Oh yes there is, I was pretty harsh to you yesterday." She pauses and think." But I really mean what I said,   
would you forget what you saw and heard yesterday?" 

".........................." He didn't say anything, instead he flew behind her. 

Her eyes was on the floor now, waiting for his answer. 

"Is it my mistress?" He suddenly asked her. 

"Huh??" 

"The 'person you love', is it my mistress?" 

It was so straight....... and Daidoji Tomoyo went speechless.   


In the mean time, Kinomoto's resident. 

" Tadaima!" 

" Otousan! you're back!!" Sakura ran to her father. Along with her was Cerberos. 

" At last!!! I'm starving!!" 

"All you think is food, Kero-chan shame on you!!" 

" Sorry to keep you waiting, Sakura-san, Kero-san" He turned to the wall then," And Nadeshiko,   
you too." 

Sakura couldn't see anything but she's sure that her mother must be there, she smiled. 

"Now let's get start on our dinner....:" 

"Hurray!!!!!" And Cerberos flew directly to the kitchen. 

" By the way, Sakura-san. I happen to meet Tomoyo-chan today.." 

"Honto? Where?" 

"At the university...." 

"???? That's odd what's she doing there?" 

"She was there to see Tsukishiro-san, I think." 

"???!!!!!!, that's even more strange..... Why would Tomoyo-chan wanted to see Yukito-san??" 

" I'm afraid I can't answer you that, I guess you have to ask her, Sakura-san." 

".....................ah.....hai...." 

Somehow, the cardcaptor has a funny feeling that something was about to happen. 

Japanese translation: 

Honto: Really, for real   
Tadaima: I'm home   
Konbanwa: Good afternoon   
Otousan: Father 

Part 4 done!!!!! But believe me this is a very very rough draft!!! ao stay tune for the complete version..kay?   
  
  
  
  
  



	5. The Song

**Disclaimers:** Card captor Sakura is a property of Clamp, Kodensha and many people who   
took responsible of. I don't own anyone here....

**Note:** Hey guess what!!! I'm still aliveeee! I guess nobody actually miss me, eh, since I'm such a freak to match this pair up or maybe not! Please tell me that there's some of my kind emerged while I'm not around….. hmmm?

* * *

**Tsuki no Uta ~ Moon Song**

_A fanfiction by Valkyrie_

**Part 5: The Song**

When you look in my eyes ,

angles come from above.

And I know that it's you,baby,

waiting there to hold me tight

Falling stars from the sky, 

make a wish and be mine

Baby, I will win your love this season

~ G.Toengi~ 

"Was it my mistress?"

She admitted her tongue is helpless now. _Ha..How….? Yue- san too?_ Her eyes widen in shock.

" You knew?" He gave her his usual cold nod. Tomoyo smiled bitterly at that. " I am that transparence, am I?" _Everybody knew, at home, at school…maybe the whole Tomoeda citizen to make it more miserable….I'm a fool…**an ultimate fool** to say….._

Judging from the girl's reaction, Yue is quite positive that he certainly didn't say the right thing. _Don't worry, besides the mistress, Hiiragizawa Eriol and me, I don't think anybody else knows. _He would like to tell her that but it'll be too long so instead…." Not really."

" How long did you know about this"

_Basically since you were ten or so._" A long time ago."

She turned to look at him. Besides the unexpected conversation he'd brought up, the thing, which surprise her is someone like Yue observing other peoples' businesses. Not to mention HER business.

" Oh? Is that so." She stepped backward, distancing herself a little from him. While she did so he took the opportunity to vanished his wings away.

" So I presumed that I'm not mislead?" 

Tomoyo stared up at him once more. Again she sighed, this time with the sound of surrender. _What does he want from me?_ " No, you are absolutely right, Yue--san….. It was Sakura-chan."

"………………. " It's strange though that her answer gave him this kind of unknown….well…sting? This niggling itch inside him. _Festering? Perhaps jealousy? Bah! It can't be!_

" Sakura-chan is the reason of my yesterday grief………. the one I love and unfortunately………….. the one I can't have."

She can hear herself tremble at the last line. So can he. At this point he found out that this girl is so much like him. Her love for Sakura is a mirror of his for Clow. Same pain, both as deep as the other. The pain of loosing the one you love most …..that he or she didn't return your affection. His face turned rueful. He really want to offer her solace. Now he knew why. The problem is he doesn't know how.

" Now I've answered you. May I ask you why?"

" Why what?"

" Why would you want to know this? Does it content you in some sort of way?"

" No." 

" Then WHY?" Yue could have sworn he saw the girl frowned. _She can frown?_

" I want you to know that it's alright."

"Huh?"

" It'll be all right. You're not the only one that got hurt and the pain will heal. " _For you… for you humans_

"……………………."

"You have short and unexpected life ahead of you, you should make the most of it. It's useless to cling over the past." _Like me_ "My mistress once face it, she can get over it, you can as well."

" Yue-san." Her voice startled him and he paused. Has he said too much?

" What?"

"Are you consoling me?" Her question was flat. And her dark eyes are fixing on his_. Like bottomless turquoises…. _he noted then quickly turn around, afraid to be sunk in them.

"Whatever you think." He heard her soft giggle. _Now what? She just like to laugh at people, doesn't she._ Not that he mined her laughter; it sounds like bells to him.

"Yue-san. You ARE exactly like what Sakura-chan said about you." She swirled herself in front of him. " You are very kind…. " She tip-toed to the slider, after reaching the top she shouted at him " And thoughtful as well." 

Her playful childish movement memorized Yue. He realized right then and there that this girl has some kind of power over people or maybe just him? A power to attach his attention. It properly her grace, her appearance……maybe more? What is it? He could crack if resume thinking.

" It's night already." She said. " The moon is so beautiful….." Tomoyo could see him even in the dark. His pale figured seems to glow. But his face is unreadable, as always, so she lifted her eyes on the velvet sky .Admiring it once more and suddenly she felt like singing……………

_Yoru no sora ni matataku_

_Tooi kin no hoshi_

_Yuube yume de miageta_

_Kotori to onaji iro_

_Nemurenu yoru ni_

_Hitori utau uta_

_Wataru kaze to issho n_

_Omoi wo nosete tobu yo_

Her voice was soft, raising high and low in a magical tune. The melody was soothing and comfortable like a lullaby of a music box. It was indeed beautiful. He listened to her silently, so scared that a single breath could interrupt her and ruin the moment. He never wants THIS to end but she'd stopped anyway, left him cursing in his head.

" I used to sing this to Sakura-chan when we were ten." She smiled bitterly." I thought I forgot it all."

" ………………… "

"I guess it's no good since you're so quiet, Yue-san."

" No."

" Huh?"

"It was beautiful."

Her eyes widen then slowly turned soft. She gave him her genuine smile. "Thank you." Time froze between the girl and the moon guardian. But Tomoyo realized the time and she knew that it has passed its limit. " I'm afraid I have to return to my home now."

"…………………….. yes……indeed…." 

"Thank you for your company today. I've seem to lost track of time talking to you."

" It's nothing….." _She actually ' lost track of time' talking to me?_

" Good night, Yue-san."

" No…."

" Nani?"

" Yue…… would be fine."

"What did you say."

" You can call me Yue" _What the hell am I thinking?_

" Ah….Hai, I'll call you 'Yue', but…." She smiled sweetly." You have to call me by my name too"

"Huh?"

"Uh-huh…. And that's ' Tomoyo' to you, Yue."

"Tomoyo."

" That's right, well good night again, Yue." She turned and run to the street waving along her way. The only thing left is her sweet scent, smile and song occupied every senses of him.

"Good night, Tomoyo." And for those countless years since Clow died, he finally call someone by name.

To be continued…..

* * *

**Japanese translation**

Hai- Yes

Nani- What?

**Note: **That's sure long! Sorry I've made Yue into another ' Squall Leonhart' from FF8 in this chapter but I thought that this is how he would act, really! I know I said there be new character in the next chap but looks like I've changed my mind! Whoops!

Oh yeah! About the song Tomoyo sang, it was called 'Yoru no Uta' sung by Iwao Junko in the original anime.[ I'm sure you all know this!] Well I have nothing much to say at this part so bye for now….. any contact shall be at my e-mail and it's ………

valkyrie@newyorkcity.com 


	6. The sensibility

**Disclaimers:** Card captor Sakura is a property of Clamp, Kodensha and many people who   
took responsible of. I don't own anyone here....

* * *

**Tsuki no Uta ~ Moon Song**

_A fanfiction by Valkyrie_

**Part 6: The Sensibility**

_Desperate for changing, starving for truth_

_Closer to where I started, chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you, letting go all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_~Lifehouse~_

**Somewhere in Yukito/Yue's mind ……**

" What are you smiling about?" The moon guardian asked his half in a dead cold tone. Yukito on the other hand couldn't help but utter a small chuckle that fueled his annoyance even more.

" Nothing actually, just a little surprise that's all."

"Surprise?"

" Oh, common Yue-san, you know what I'm talking about. Seems like you ARE very fond of our Tomoyo-chan, aren't you?"

" What do you mean 'fond'?"

" You let her call you by your name for Christ sake! And to make it even more than fond, you called her by her name too. And now you're playing cool!"

"I've talked to her twice and that is all."

Yukito sighed hopelessly. His otherself is the hardest person to deal with, even for someone like himself…….

"You can fool even yourself, Yue-san. But believe me you can't fool me. However, no matter what you say about Tomoyo-chan, I am truly happy that you finally have someone to talk to besides me."

"………………………." Yue looked across to Yukito silently. For an annoy human, he must admit that this second half of his is quite thoughtful and generous to him. And it's good to know that someone care for you eventhough he is practically the other you.

"Well, I'm glad it's Tomoyo-chan too, she a warm person to be around. Afterall, she is Sakura-chan's friend, ne?"

_Ah the mistress, what will she think about this. Hope she wouldn't presume I grow some affection on her best friend like this idiot in front of me……………. _" So that is all for this night conversation? I'll be on my way."

" Yue-san…actually, the thing I want to say is…" _And suddenly he got tongue-tied?_" Well, if you ever feel, you know, more than friend does, umm, to Tomoyo-chan, ah, I was wondering if you could tell me instantly…. Ah! Just forget about it. It's your choice you can do anything you wish, it's your body. Well, look like Toya is awake, I better go and prepare breakfast so bye for now!!"

And he rapidly vanished…….

_So this is all about…. He's happy for me but still………_

****

**_He's also scare. Scare that I'll fall for Tomoyo and ruin his relationship with Kinomoto Touya._**

It's true though, falling in love with anyone besides the mistress's brother will surely cause trouble to Tsukishiro Yukito. Yue had known this fact for a long time and he himself chose to be 'Yukito', sharing the mortal's life with Touya. One reason was Touya, his life savior. If giving up his power concerned Yukito's existence, it is likely to return the favor by being 'Yukito'. The other is because that judging from his statement of magic creation, it's meaningless to fall for mortals. The last reason ofcorse is Clow………

**_How can I love again now that Clow is no more?_ **

Then Tomoyo 's face flashed across his mind. Maybe Yukito's right, he is kind of fond and attracted to the girl but love? Like Clow. He wondered…._Could it be possible? Loving someone else. Come to think about it, she IS a little bit alike Clow. Yes, Mysterious and Understanding. But that's absolutely not all……… _

**"I'm tire of being strong. I'm not strong at all."** _She's in pain. The same pain as mine. _

**"I'm here with you, aren't I?"** _Her smile. So doubtful yet beautiful. _

**"You are very kind and thoughtful as well"** _Her luring…scent? _

**"The moon is beautiful…"** _Her song…. I got to stop this. It's been out of control enough already_.

**"I seems to loss track of time talking to you."** _It's nonsense. She's just a girl, a human even! _

**"Good night, Yue."** ………………………

_For someone who I only ' talk to her twice', I must admit that she does invade my thoughts quite a lot._

_Especially tonight._

_Damn._

* * *

**Tomoeda University, Monday,4:30……..**

"Thank you Tomoyo-chan for stopping by. You can tell Sonomi-san that we will sure attend the ceremony on Sunday." Kinomoto Fujitaka beamed kindly to the dark- haired girl. " And sorry about troubling you to come all the way to the university. I'm afraid Touya and Sakura-chan are out on business of their own today so there's noone home."

" That's alright Kinomoto-san. I could've give it Sakura-chan at school but since mother remind me that it is quite an important invitation, I figured that it would be better to be directly in your hand." Tomoyo smiled back to the professor. "And I'm sure mother will be please to hear that you'll be there. Ojii-san also. Afterall it is his surprise party!!"

"Ofcorse, I'm sure it would be fun, Sakura-chan will be very happy hearing this."

"Um, and my mother is expecting Tsukishiro-san as well."

"Oh? Is that so?"

" A couple days ago Tsukishiro-san is a great help to me in an ordeal and my mother wish to thank him."

"I see. I'll be sure to tell Touya to bring him with us. Don't worry."

"Arigatougozaimasu." She bowed slightly and bid farewell to him since her duty was done. With sincere for the girl's mother and warm smile, Fujitaka escorted her to the University's entrance. He wished her luck and continued his work.

Tomoyo walked quietly down the street. Thinking about that earlier confront with Sakura's father_. I guess Sakura-chan hasn't told her father about Li-kun yet. Since he doesn't seem to know what his daughter was doing right now or even with who.I'm sure she's having a hard time telling this to her parent….._

_But she'll tell her father eventually…_

_And he'll accept it with open arm……_

_Why shouldn't he? Li-kun is just too good to be true for every girl._

_Sakura deserves him. He deserves her. They deserve each other….. I…….._

Then she stopped and looked up the sky to find a shadow of large wings enveloped her from above. She greeted the owner of the shadow with her fullest grin.

" Was it just me or we like to bump into each other all the time, Yue?"

He stared at her for a moment. Not long before he speaks. "Lost in thoughts again?"

"Perhaps…." She paused and sighed. Later she chuckled. "You amaze me, Yue. "

"Why is that?"

"Well, you just keep showing up on the right time. You see, it's almost like you know when I feel down, when I really need someone to talk to."

"I thought I only show up when you need to be alone."

" Don't tease me, Yue." She said between soft giggles."Anyway, since you're here….." 

"????"

"A walk to the park? What'd you say?" She smiled once again, like she knew that he couldn't resist that.

"Ahhh."

"Common then!!" His eyes bewiden in shock as she took his hand and ran swiftly ahead to the park. At this point, his own words crossed his head suddenly.

**_Could it be possible? Loving someone else._**

_It's impossible. She's a human but……this feeling…what is it?_

**_How can I love now that Clow is no more?_**

_I don't know, don't know how nor why? But……could it be?_

**_I love her?_**

……………………….

The guardian closed his eyes. Feeling only Tomoyo warm grip on his own. Then he realized.

_Friendship nor love, it doesn't matter. As long as I have someone to talk to. _

_Someone to give and receive comfort and warmth ……..like this…. is all that I want now………_

_I got to stop thinking. I think too much._

_Now just this is fine ,just this._

_And let time be the judge of everything…………_

To be continue………….

* * *

**Japanese translation**

Ahh- A Japanese's way of saying 'Yes'

Ne- An emphasis. Kinda like 'Right?' in English

Arigatougozaimasu- A polite way of saying 'Thank you'

Ojii-san- Grandfather

**Note: **Yay! Done. Now I think it is obvious that Yue IS falling for Tomoyo-san,huh? Although it's not much but this is only the start. There's tons of trouble [and ofcorse mush] for these two to encounter. What will Yue do about this feeling? What about Yukito? Touya? What will Sakura do when she knew? A mysterious boy in the next chap ? Who is he? Why is he on to Yukito so much but hate Yue like hell! Wow! Much to write and school is near!Dammit! 

As for this chap, Lifehouse and Goo goo dolls have many affects on me! Again sorry for the Grammar and stuff.I'm not the best English user in the world and I promise to double check the mistakes as frequecely as possible.[As some of you notice I might change the chapter title or maybe add some goodies such as theme songs]Well, gotta go for now, see you next chap………

Once again please Read and Review. It'll be superb to know that you care about my little work.

valkyrie@newyorkcity.com


End file.
